


Faire l'amour à un ami

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Juke-box de la Saint Valentin [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thème pour le Juke-box de la Saint Valentin de la Ficothèque Ardente.<br/>Chanson inspiratrice :"La chanson de l'ami" de Nicolas Bacchus.<br/>Tout le monde dit que Francis et Gilbert sont meilleurs amis. En compagnie d'Antonio, ils approuvent le concept, mais tout est différent quand ils se retrouvent tous les deux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faire l'amour à un ami

**Author's Note:**

> Donc, ceci est un OS écrit pour la Saint Valentin, le jour de la Saint Valentin pour la Juke-box de la Saint Valentin organisé par la Ficothèque Ardente.  
> Donc, je vais écrire toute cette après-midi et ce soir.
> 
> Hétalia Axis Power appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya (et cette Saint Valentin va bousculer ses personnages et son Univers). Pardon, je rendrai les personnages douchés et propres et à peu près en état de marche.
> 
> La chanson qui m'a inspiré cet OS est La chanson de l'ami de Nicolas Bacchus.
> 
> Je vous rassure. Ceci n'est pas une song-fic. J'ai juste repris le thème et quelques mots de la chanson en italiques sur la fin.

Gilbert avait accueilli Francis avec le sourire.

Ami, amour ? Il n’existe pas de mot pour leur relation. Les autres disent les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils le sont, mais avec Antonio. Quand ils ne se retrouvent plus que tous les deux, cette appellation sonne faux.

Faux : comme le bris d’une glace aux reflets chaleureux.

Gilbert avait proposé à Francis de prendre un verre en ville et de se promener un peu. La balade consiste toujours à effectuer un aller tranquille et un retour précipité, parce que la soirée se terminera forcément par l’union de leurs corps chez lui.

Ils jouent encore à se séduire, presque inconsciemment. Tomber pour un geste de l’autre comme la toute première fois semble loin et proche tout à la fois.

Comment vaincre l’attirance ?

Quand Francis rit à ses plaisanteries lourdes, s’amuse d’un rien avec lui, laisse ses doigts glisser vers les siens, ne s’empêche pas de lui faire des œillades aguicheuses, frôle sa jambe d’un rien, le lance sur des sujets graveleux et lui tend des perches, comment résister ?

La lumière tamisée du bar fait briller ses yeux bleus. Il mordille sa lèvre. Sa jambe se presse plus franchement contre la sienne. Leurs mains se touchent. Un frisson de désir les submerge.

Gilbert s’aperçoit que leur discussion amicale dérape toujours. Au même instant, ils ressentent comme un coup de foudre, un élan incontrôlable vers l’autre, une sorte de passion commune.

Alors, leurs corps parlent pour eux.

Ils courent à perdre haleine dans les rues de la ville, main dans la main, jusqu’à leur point de chute.

Cette nuit, il s’agit de l’un de ses appartements.

Une fois la porte franchie, ils ne résistent plus.

Francis le plaque contre le mur, l’embrasse et presse son bassin contre le sien. Gilbert gémit de sentir son érection à travers le tissu de leurs pantalons. Il accompagne son mouvement de friction, emporté par le plaisir de cette région basse du corps. Leurs langues se touchent délicieusement. Il attrape la hanche de Francis pour le conduire vers la chambre. Leurs vêtements tournoient dans l’appartement. Ils se retrouvent nus et secoués de rire, avant de plonger dans les draps.

Le corps masculin le surplombe, son poids lorsqu’il se presse plus franchement contre sa chair lui plaît dans sa familiarité, leurs pénis engorgés entrent en contact. Gilbert perd la tête sous l’assaut que subissent ses sens. Ce frottement léger de leurs sexes s’intensifie quand la main de Francis le touche plus franchement. Il se redresse pour l’embrasser et joindre sa main à la sienne. Francis a un mouvement incontrôlé vers l’avant quand ses doigts se posent sur sa virilité. Le plaisir afflue en une nouvelle vague. La langue de Francis s’accroche à ses dents puis glisse à nouveau vers la sienne, la caressant et la chérissant.

Francis exprime tellement d’affection dans ses gestes que Gilbert s’y perd et répond avec la même intensité. La main libre de Gilbert caresse le dos de son partenaire avec une extrême douceur puis se pose sur ses fesses. Alors qu’il aspire la peau de son cou, juste à cet endroit-là parce qu’il adore ça, ses doigts effleurent son anus. Francis sursaute, parce qu’il prenait jusque-là l’initiative et se figurait peut-être que Gilbert écarterait les jambes pour lui. Il râle dans un baiser enfiévré. Il suffit d’un grondement de ce genre pour que Gilbert se déplace vers la table de chevet pour chercher un préservatif et un lubrifiant adapté.

L’absence de son corps, sa chaleur, son réconfort le fit frissonner de besoin.

Il revient vite et se pend à ses lèvres.

Ne quittant pas sa bouche, Francis s’applique à lui poser le préservatif, pendant que Gilbert commence à le préparer. Gilbert ne lui pose pas de questions sur le fait qu’il soit prêt à l’accueillir aussi vite. Ils n’avaient pas fait l’amour ensemble depuis longtemps. Francis sent sa gêne, l’allonge d’une pression de la main sur le matelas et caresse son sexe. Le léger sourire n’efface pas la tristesse dans ses yeux bleus. Gilbert grimace, se tait et accepte ses attouchements. Le baiser suivant, humide et timide au départ, leur permet de reprendre confiance au fur et à mesure que leurs bouches s’enhardissent. Francis le chevauche et s’abaisse dans une lenteur délectable sur lui. La pression agréable autour de son sexe le laisse pantelant. Les mains de Francis posées sur ses hanches remontent le long de ses flancs. La rencontre entre leurs regards provoque une myriade de choses enfouies en lui. L’amour, peut-être. Seulement, il ne s’y attarde pas.

Son corps se tend et s’impatiente. Les chairs se serrent autour de son sexe et lui arrachent un gémissement. Francis se mord la lèvre inférieure et se relève doucement. Ses paupières s’ouvrent sur ses iris malicieux alors qu’un cri silencieux lui échappe. Allumeur. Gilbert le laisse se déhancher, trouver son rythme et son bonheur au creux de ses hanches. Son ami lui paraît magnifique, abandonné dans leurs corps à corps.

Gilbert l’accompagne activement autant que possible dans cette montée vers l’orgasme. Les sensations liées aux mouvements rapides de cet antre chaud et étroit remontent le long de sa verge pour envahir délicieusement son corps. Son regard attentif ne quitte pas les signes évidents de plaisir de Francis, parce qu’il aime lui apporter de la satisfaction. Parfois, Francis lui tire la langue quand il ralentit le rythme, se penche pour lui voler un baiser, se tend sous ses mains avides, gémit plus fort quand sa prostate est touchée, tremble parfois tellement les sensations le chamboulent et son ventre se creuse. Leurs gestes, leurs corps et leurs expressions expriment toutes leurs émotions contenues.

Il n’y aura jamais de mot sur leur relation.

Il ne faut pas en mettre. Ce serait briser la magie de leur attirance et de leur amitié.

Francis cherche sa main et la trouve. Gilbert plie les genoux pour lui procurer un appui et enserre son pénis. Sa main bouge à peine, car le sexe de Francis coulisse dans sa paume lors de ses mouvements. Ses hanches se déplacent toutes seules pour trouver la délivrance dans son corps accueillant. Francis gémit plus fort et augmente son rythme. Ses muscles anaux se contractent autour de lui plusieurs fois. Il se retient de jouir difficilement. Il attend que Francis se tende et éjacule dans sa main pour se laisser aller à l’orgasme.

Tout son corps se dénoue, alors qu’il est animé de derniers mouvements incontrôlés pour prolonger leur plaisir.

Francis s’allonge contre lui et le débarrasse de son préservatif. Leurs sourires bienheureux laissent entrevoir leurs émotions. Ils sont bien l’un contre l’autre à se câliner, sans chercher de réponses les concernant.

Dans peu de temps, ils recommenceront à se chérir.

Gilbert _sera son ami et sera son amour_ encore une fois.

_Il sera son ami à qui il fait l’amour._


End file.
